Aircraft typically have brakes on the wheels to slow the aircraft during rejected takeoffs, landing, and taxiing. Failures may occur in the brakes, the brake control systems, brake pedals sensors, and/or the like, causing compromised brake control, un-commanded braking, and/or the like. Typically, aircraft may employ dissimilar, independent, separate, and/or redundant channels for emergency braking to mitigate failure events and to meet aircraft safety guidelines.